Consequences of an Innocent Game
by Daisyangel
Summary: Prequell to Forgiveness. It was an innocent game until someone got hurt. Sorry I thought this was posted previously. This is slash! please RR


Title: Consequences of an Innocent Game

Author: Daish

Fandom: CSI Miami

Rating: FRT

Pairing: Eric/Speed

Summary: It was supposed to be an innocent game until someone got hurt.

A/n this idea has been floating around in my head for a while. I hope you all enjoy. Feedback is welcome, but no flames, please. This has not been beta-ed so all mistakes are mine. I hope to have another fic with a trio of Eric, Speed, and Ryan posted soon once my beta is done with it. throws a pillow at my beta's head I may do another part but only if you guys want it, so let me know, please.

8888888888

Speed sighed as he climbed out of the cab in front of Alexx's house. Everyone from the lab was gathered their for an evening of drinks and to just generally wind down after the extreme caseload. Ordinarily he would have gone over with his lover Eric but he still had a little bit of evidence to process so he told Eric to go on ahead and he would get a cab. He had barely knocked on the door when Calleigh opened it and drew him into a quick hug.

"Hey Speed come on in you're the last to arrive."

"Who's all here, Cal?"

"Well of course myself, Horatio, Eric, Alexx, Valera, Tyler, Trip, and I think I even saw Hagan and Yelina running around here some where," Calleigh replied as Valera walked up and placed an arm around her waist.

"Heya, what's up, Speed?" Valera asked.

"Not much, you?" Speed responded.

"Nothing much," Valera replied as they walked into the living room. Speed immediately scanned the room for Eric but he couldn't see him. He spotted Alexx and walked over to her.

"Hey Alexx, have you seen Eric?"

"Hey baby, he's over their but he's a bit occupied," Alexx replied as she tried to keep Speed from walking over to Eric but he just turned and headed for the corner where Eric was not having any idea what he was about to see.

8888888888

He felt someone pull him back by the shoulder. He turned around to see Horatio looking at him.

"H?"

"It's not what it looks like Speed, just remember that." Speed just gave Horatio a confused look before turning back towards Eric totally unprepared for what he would see. Eric and Tyler were in a very intense lip lock and it looked like it had been happening for quite a while. At that exact moment Eric pulled back from the kiss and looked up in time to see the look on Speed's face.

"What the fuck!" Speed shouted as he turned on his heel and ran from the house pushing past Alexx as she tried to stop him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Speed, no, It's not what it looks like, Speed!" Eric cried as he disentangled himself from Tyler and headed for the door but was stopped by Alexx who didn't know the story as to why Eric was kissing Tyler.

"What the hell was that for, Eric Delko?"

"It didn't mean anything we were playing Truth or Dare and Hagan dared me to kiss Tyler, and unfortunately Speed showed up at the wrong time," Eric explained. Alexx just shook her head in disapproval.

"Do you have any idea how bad you hurt my baby, Delko?" Alexx asked as she glared. Eric shrank back and looked guiltily at the ground. Alexx only called him Delko if she was really pissed at him.

"I know I have to make it right but I don't know where he is," Eric said with tears of guilt in his eyes.

"Well you should go find him and explain this to him," Calleigh said as she pulled him into a comforting hug.

"Ok I will, someone explain it to him if he comes back here, please," Eric said.

"We will just go find him, Eric," Horatio said. Eric just nodded and headed out the door to look for his lover and make things right.

8888888888

Speed stopped after he had been running for about five minutes. He leaned against a tree and let the tears fall. How could Eric do that to him. Didn't he mean more to Eric than that? "I thought he loved me," Speed thought as he quit trying to wipe away the tears and just let them fall.

8888888888

Eric had been walking for what seemed to be forever but in reality was only about five minutes when he spotted Speed. Eric's heart broke at the sight of his lover leaning against a tree sobbing with tears streaming down his face. He walked towards Speed but stopped a few feet away.

"Speed?" Speed looked up at the sound of his name.

"What the fuck do you want, Delko?" Speed spat as he glared. Eric winced just like Alexx Speed only called him Delko when he was really hurt.

"I want to explain what that was all about," Eric said.

"I know what it means when you kiss someone, man. I'm not dumb."

"I know your not but it's not what it looked like."

"Yeah like I haven't heard that before!" Speed snarled.

"Honestly it wasn't what it looked like. So can I explain, Speed, please?"

"Sure whatever," Speed mumbled as he tried to fight back tears.

"We were playing Truth or Dare and Hagan dared me to kiss Tyler. Horatio was watching the whole thing but Alexx was too far away to know why the kiss was happening."

"So it didn't mean anything, Eric?"

"No it didn't. I promise, babe."

"Not a thing?" Speed asked still not sure if he could believe Eric.

"No honest, Speed," Eric said as he walked over and wrapped Speed into his arms and pulled Speed's mouth to his for a sweet and tender kiss. After the kiss Eric pulled back to look at Speed.

"Do you believe me, now, babe?"

"Yes and I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. I should have looked at all of the evidence not just assumed."

"It's ok, but can we go back to the gang so Alexx won't kill me and so she will know her "baby" is ok, please?" Eric pleaded.

"Hmm, well I could let you sweat and let Alexx think you couldn't find me and that I was still in the dark about what happened," Speed said thoughtfully.

"Speeeeeeeeeeeeeed!" Eric whined.

"Ok, ok c'mon lets go," Speed said as he turned and headed back towards the house.

8888888888

Alexx pulled Speed into her arms for a tight motherly hug.

"Are you ok, baby?" Alexx asked.

"Yes I am he explained it to me, mom."

"Ok as long as you're ok," Alexx said with a smile as she turned to Eric.

"As for you if you ever hurt him again you will suffer the consequences. Do I make myself clear, young man?"

"Yes, ma'am. I won't ever hurt him again, I promise," Eric said as he pulled Speed in for a tender kiss that quickly turned passionate. As they pulled apart both of them blushed at the whistles and cat calls around them. Finally the party had wound down and everyone was saying their good byes. Eric climbed into the drivers seat in deep thought about how he could make what happened tonight up to his lover.

Finished


End file.
